Guns and Roses
by StayHigh
Summary: My name is Natsuki Kruger, I'm married to a supermodel, I have a five year old daughter, and I run Los Angeles. Oh, did I forget to mention I'm a notorious mobster who runs the deadliest all women gang in the United States? Sorry, must have slipped my mind. Shiznat!
1. Chapter 1

**There are only a few things I _love_ as much as smoking weed, writing stories, and skateboarding. And that is _gangster shit_, _big guns_, _underground rap music,_ and _beautiful women_. _Warning:_ This story contains heavy swearing, merciless killing, _brutal_ uppercuts, and _super_ heavy lesbian content.**

**I kid you not; this story is all about women. If you favor a straight male presence in lesbian stories, this fiction is not for you. This is not for the squeamish, weak of heart, or snitches. If you are a Los Angeles Clippers fan, this story is not for you! (I'm joking.) I have a few OCs I'm sure you're going to love and I'm also using a few women from a few of my other favorite stories, movies, or videogames. This story is in a complete different writing style than my other story _42._ _42_ is a feel good, teen mom, coming of age, comedy featuring two gorgeous women. This story is the complete opposite minus the part about beautiful women. This story is an action packed, suspenseful, romantic thriller with huge amounts of violence and crude humor. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**I chose this couple because they were my first Slash couple I've ever read about. I've watched the anime a few times and I fell in love with them. I think _Natsuki_ is the perfect woman to play the role she does, and _Shizuru_ is just fucking _perfect_ for the role she plays. Please, read and review it would mean a lot. _Stay high,_ my friends!**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

She stared out the massive window with lazy emerald eyes, a glass of scotch in her left hand and a fully loaded AK47 in her right. The lights of the Los Angeles skyline gleamed brightly under the dark sky. Her condo was located at the very top of the building she lived in, giving her the view of the entire city. Her hair, dark as night was shiny and pushed back from her beautiful face. It appeared to be midnight blue when caught in light. She was tall, around 5'7 or 5'8 with a curvy shape and lean muscle.

She wore a snow white button up shirt with a crimson bow tie tucked under her collar. Dark leather jeans clung to her toned legs like a second skin, leaving no room for imagination. Her feet were tucked in knee length, menacing black heeled boots. Her green eyes seemed to glow due to the dark liner and shadow she had around her eyes. She leaned against the window, calmly sipping her scotch while she waited.

She didn't have to wait long. The creaking of the massive doors to her condo signaled someone had come in. The clicking of their heels on the hardwood floor echoed throughout the silent condo. She calmly set the AK underneath her desk and downed the scotch. "Natsuki." The older woman greeted, dipping her head respectively. Her voice was low, tinged with a deep French accent. She was a beautiful African American woman with dark hair as long as her legs and green eyes. Her eyes weren't as bright and vivid as Natsuki's, instead they were a dark mossy green, almost like dying grass. Her high cheekbones and full, pouty lips highlighted her heritage. She was taller than Natsuki, though most of her height came from those legs.

Asia King, ex-cop, and Natsuki's second in command. She was the quartermaster and Natsuki was the captain. She gave her input on important decicions and was the bodyguard of an important girl. Before she decided to work for Natsuki she was a cop for the LAPD, but she turned rogue after her girlfriend of two years was killed by police brutality protecting an elderly woman in Atlanta a year ago. She had killed over 20 policemen in her fit of rage and had gotten shot in the process. Natsuki had found her, her gang nursed her back to health, and she offered her a position at her side. She also gave an opportunity for revenge which she couldn't possibly turn down.

She owed her life to the Japanese mobster. She knew Natsuki had come to America with massive plans, but she didn't know exactly what those plans were. She didn't care if Natsuki was planning to take over the damn world, she would be right here with her and her gang when she did it. She gently pushed forward her companion, the important girl she had sworn to protect with her life.

Natsuki smiled softly as the young girl, no older than five was ushered forward. She was wearing a little black dress that had a crimson ribbon tied on the front of it. Her golden hair was tied back into an immaculate French braid with a rose in the side of her hair, no doubt Asia's doing. Her little heels were red to match her ribbon and her green eyes were highlighted by the small amount of eye shadow she wore. She held a small bouquet of roses, and her lips were pulled back in a shy dimpled smile. Natsuki knelt down. "You look beautiful, Shizuka." She whispered, gently taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back it. Shizuka giggled softly.

"Thank you, mommy."

Natsuki gave her a small wink. "You're welcome. Are you ready to go?"

Shizuka nodded, but before Natsuki could stand back up she tugged on her hand. "Wait, almost."

She pulled one of the roses from her bouquet out and handed the bouquet to Asia. She then placed the rose in her mother's thick mane of navy hair. When she was finished, she stepped back to admire her work.

"Now I'm ready."

Natsuki kissed her forehead and pulled her daughter into her arms. She clapped Asia on her shoulder lightly as they made their way out of the expensive condo.

* * *

"Now, what you've all been waiting for! The main attraction, the best for last, ladies and gentlemen are you ready?" The host of the show exclaimed. His short dark hair matched his black suit and his golden eyes sparkled in the neon lights. The crowd broke out into a frenzy. Men and women alike all jumped to their feet.

Natsuki sat at the very top, in a black chair that looked more like a throne than anything. She had her chin resting in her left hand, slouched over, and legs crossed. Shizuka sat on the arm of her chair, green eyes gleaming with excitement. Asia stood by the chair on her right. Her black dress accented all her curves and a shotgun was held not so inconspicuously in her hands. To her left was Natsuki's weapon specialist, Jade Shepard. Shepard was an ex commander in the navy. She had a strong build with dark red hair, dark green eyes, and well-spaced freckles. She was released from the navy because of her reckless actions and tendencies to go on mini rampages. She joined up with Natsuki soon after. She was duel wielding a menacing pair of M417s and a Sniper Rifle was slung over her back. The weight of the guns didn't bother the woman at all.

Natsuki wasn't unarmed. She had her twin desert eagles hidden in the waistband of her pants and there was another sawed off shotgun under her chair. She was never unarmed. There were many rival gangs, such as amature bloods and Crips who would shoot her solely because she was from a rival gang. Of course they didn't stand a chance. But gangs such as the Russian Mob or the Italian Mafia were a bit more of a problem. Luckily, Natsuki had tight ties with a menacing all-female gang known as the Lost Girls. They were headed by Natsuki's childhood friend Juliet and Natsuki's younger sister was safely cared for with them. She watched out for them as well.

"Here she comes." Shizuka whispered to Shepard excitedly. Shepard gave a wolfish grin and fixed her dark green eyes on the stage. Natsuki sat up straight for this one. She glanced over to another balcony, where an orange haired woman with an Automatic Sniper Rifle sat poised. She wasn't here to assassinate anyone, but people were absolutely crazy about this woman and would do anything to touch her. And of course Natsuki just couldn't have that.

Suddenly, the lights were off. The crowd was silent in anticipation. The host jumped off the stage and retreated to the back. Then _she_ came.

"Damn, ass out and everything." Shepard murmured, luckily Shizuka didn't hear her. Asia slapped the woman upside the head softly with the butt of her gun. Shepard looked at her apologetically.

Natsuki didn't pay them no mind, just watched the woman on stage.

When one long, creamy leg appeared behind the curtain, it was all it took for the crowed to go ape shit insane. She came out, wearing a strapless red dress that clung to her fleshy body like a second skin. Her long golden hair was curled to perfection and reached her lower back. She wore 6 inch stiletto heels and a crimson masquerade mask. Her hips swayed, her full breasts bounced with every step she took. She strutted down the stage, drawing all eyes and all attention. When she reached the end, she stopped, cocked her left leg out, placed a hand on her hip, and posed.

The crowd went _nuts._

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you! _SHIZURU VIOLA_!"

Shizuru smirked softly, but she wasn't paying attention to the crowd. She had her eyes fixed on her wife. She could see her eyes from here. She gave her wife and daughter a heartwarming smile before she continued to be bathed in compliments and love declarations by the crowd. Being the world's biggest international supermodel was great, but looking to the raptors and seeing her gorgeous wife and daughter was just _amazing._

"Just bend over a _little_ bit, Viola-sama." Shepard whispered.

"I'm telling Miranda." Asia drawled out. She too wished the woman would bend over, but she had more self-control than Ex-Commander Shepard. Her eyes widened in fear.

_"No! _Asia quit playing. I was just kidding!"

"Mmhm."

Shizuka leaned over and sat in her dark haired mother's lap. "She's amazing," the child whispered.

"Yes, she is."

* * *

**This is only the prologue, I didn't want give out to much info. You'll have to read for that. Leave me a review and let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm very pleased with the response this story's had so far. I can't wait to see how it'll turn out. By the way this story is NOT futa. I have no issue with futa as I've written another story that contains it, but this story does not. Thanks for reading, don't forget to read and review. Stay high, my friends.**

**Chapter1. _Viola_**

* * *

Shizuru Viola stood tall amongst her fellow supermodels, head high and eyes shining. Her lips remained in a straight line, but her eyes shone with happiness. She stood out amongst the other girls, not quite six feet tall nor was she nearly as thin. She wasn't fat by any means, but she certainly filled out more in the hips and thighs. Her waist was tiny, and her breasts firm and perky.

Her hair was long and bountiful, reaching her lower back in golden waves of silk and honey. Her skin was milk white and flawless save for a few moles here and there. Her lips were full and naturally sculpted to look as if the woman were pouting. She had a perfect toothpaste model smile with a set of deep, charming dimples that made her look youthful and innocent.

But her most captivating feature was her eyes. Her eyes, such a light, rich brown they appeared crimson on first glance. Flecks of gold and mahogany swirled within her amber depths, glinting in the camera lights. They looked even lighter with the way her hair hung over them in a delicate fringe. Her eyebrows were a shade darker than her hair and her lashes were long and thick.

She was of Japanese and French decent, her mother being fully Japanese and her _father_ being half Japanese and half French. She had her _father_ to thank for her perfectly sculpted jawline and high cheekbones. However, neither one of them was responsible for her unique eye color. Her mother had dark brown eyes while her _father_ had dark hazel. As far as she knew, she was the only one within the Viola family who possessed them.

She glanced upwards toward the balcony. Even through the darkness she could see her lean figure leaning over the rail, her emerald eyes glinting in the shadows. She felt her heart beat erratically in her chest. She wiped her hands inconspicuously on the fabric of her dress. She inwardly swooned. Just knowing that she was there, watching her with pride and adoration shinning in her emerald eyes sent jolts of pleasure and excitement through her body.

She watched as the host addressed the crowed before him. His black hair matched his ebony suit and his golden eyes glinting as he spoke. She stood in the middle as the crowd's hungry eyes ravished her. Their eyes were filled with awe, envy, and some women with hints of jealousy. She was easily the most beautiful woman there. Her exotic features and woefully different physique made her stand out, even amongst the most beautiful and widely known models around her.

She worked hard to be in the position she was in now. She was probably the most famous supermodel in the world. She had surpassed many famous models in her short career and she had the best to thank for that.

Her career began when she came to the US with Natsuki to audition for America's Next Top Model after being scouted in one of Japan's small modeling agencies. She endured all the blood, sweat, and tears that came with it. She won America's Next Top Model and she had been mentored by the best. Big named Supermodels such as Tyra Banks, Naomi Campbell, Paulina Porizkova, Adriana Lima, Heidi Klum, and Karolina Kurkova all aided her in her rise to the top.

She had risen to absolute stardom all before her twenty-fifth birthday, which was due in a few weeks.

She smiled as she placed a kiss to the palm of her hand and blew it towards the balcony. The crowd went crazy, thinking it was for them, but its designated target was the beautiful raven haired woman and golden haired child hidden above them.

* * *

Shizuru reclined in her chair in her dressing room after the show was over. Her feet ached from the heels she had worn for most of the night, and a small headache had formed from the lights of all the cameras. She loved modeling dearly, but it took a lot out of her. She was ready to go home to her family and rest before returning to work.

She blinked open her eyes as her door opened and softly clicked closed as the figure shut it behind them. She gave a toothy smile, dimples gleaming and eyes shining. She rose from the chair and bent over as the little girl latched onto her long legs. She placed one hand on the child's back and the other on her cheek as she showered her face in little kisses. The little girl giggled excitedly as she wrapped her little arms around her neck.

"You were amazing, mommy!" She chirped, her green eyes filled with pride. Shizuru smiled back. "Thank you, my love." She whispered. She spoke perfect English, but she had a deep foreign accent that sent shivers through anyone who heard her speak. Her daughter had an accent as well since Japanese was her first language, but Shizuru's was more noticeable. She even spoke Japanese with the accent.

The door creaked again as it was opened a second time and Shizuru felt her heart soar in her chest. She squealed like a young girl as she wrapped her arms around the slightly taller woman. There was a time when she used to be taller, but a growth spurt changed that. Natsuki chuckled as she caught the older woman. Shizuru buried her face into her long locks of raven hair as Natsuki rubbed her back gently. She pulled back and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Natsuki's heart melted at the sight of her dimpled, love filled smile. She let her down and tangled her fingers into her long honey hair. She pressed her forehead against hers. "You were amazing out there. You're so fucking amazing." Natsuki breathed against her lips.

Shizuru felt her heart swell in pride as she slapped the raven haired woman's arm. "Ara, language, Natsuki." She chided softly.

Shizuka raised an eyebrow at her mother's use of the curse word. She hears her curse all the time. She wouldn't repeat it of course, disliking them all together. She thought cursing was very un-lady like. "Sorry." Natsuki said sheepishly, placing an apologetic kiss to her forehead.

"Are you ready to go?"

Shizuru nodded. "As soon as I finish changing."

"We'll wait outside."

Shizuru changed from her skin tight dress into simple beige skirt, crimson Louie V's, and a matching red sweater. She was just leaving her dressing room when a deeply accented voice sounded behind her. "Great work as always my dear."

Miranda Lawson's smooth, silky, voice was filled with pride. The Aussie was always present during her shows, being her agent, and she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride towards her client. Miranda Lawson was, for a short time, the world's top model some years ago. She was of classic beauty. Long raven hair, perfectly sculpted jawline, icy blue eyes, and smooth, alabaster skin made her the epitome of many women's fantasy. She suddenly disappeared for a short while, and when she came back she quit. No one knew exactly why.

She had strutted back into the modeling agency two years after her sudden departure. People were ecstatic, assuming the Australian Legend would come back and assume the throne. But they were in shock when instead she thrust a young Shizuru in front of their faces and told them she was the next best thing.

Winning America's Next Top Model had given Shizuru a lot of recognition and the ex-Supermodel's blatant statement, was the icing on the cake.

"Ara, I have you to thank for that." Was Shizuru's humble response as she dipped her head.

Miranda didn't like a lot of people. People didn't usually like her. She was known as the Ice Queen, a super bitch, and as a young boy had called her, 'a super fuck cunt nugget.' But she had a soft spot for Shizuru. She wasn't even as gentle with Shepard, her partner of two years, as she was with Shizuru.

As they both exited the room they sighed at the sight before them. Natsuki and Shepard were locked in yet another one of their heated sparing matches. Asia was leaning against the wall with a sleepy Shizuka in her arms. "_Oi!_ Say that again! I _dare_ you!" Natsuki growled as she threw an uppercut Shepard's way. Shepard dodged it easily stuck her leg out to trip her, making Natsuki do a back handspring.

"Okay if I were you I'd stick my-" Shepard was cut off roughly as Natsuki threw her body forward, wrapping her arms around her torso and tackled her to the ground.

The three women behind them sighed heavily again as Asia handed Shizuru her daughter. It ended with Natsuki sitting on Shepard's back while the woman moaned in pain under her. Shizuru smiled fondly at the triumphant smile on her wife's face. She had a bit of dirt on her cheek and a few scratches, but she was still the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

And when Natsuki turned to her and gave her a genuine, heartbreaking smile, Shizuru melted.

She wouldn't trade any of this for the _world._

* * *

**I'd have updated sooner, but I broke four fingers trying to do a 360 tre-flip down a 6-stair. I didn't go to the hospital so I improvised by taping them all together and typing this singlehandedly :D **


End file.
